


Snowflake Twilight

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: Noctis never experienced the wonderful, chilling sensation of snow before. As their journey brings them to the far outskirts of Niflheim, Prompto plans to give him a full "snow day" experience. On the other hand, Gladiolus and Ignis take their few moments of relaxation to reflect on personal matters.





	Snowflake Twilight

“Snowflakes, snowflakes all around! Snowflakes all over Noct’s face!”

“It’s cold…”

A trip to the outskirts of Niflheim left the group on a much needed vacation. One day of relaxation would hardly hinder their journey. Noctis had never experienced snow before, and Prompto planned on giving him a full “Snow Day” experience.

“Whaddya wanna do first, Noct? We could build a snowman, make a snow fort, race each other down hills...Noct, are you even listening?"

Prompto’s question went unanswered as the prince retreated to his blonde friend’s shoulder. Noctis had ignored every single word of Prompto’s monologue. His focus was currently on regaining the heat they left behind in Hammerhead. With a small groan, Noctis curled up enough to hug his legs.

“Ah, that’s right. Not a fan of the cold.”

The prince currently wore three shirts, two jackets, two jeans, a scarf from Ignis, and Prompto’s beanie, but he still felt a chill coursing through his small body. His internal struggle between continuing to sit on a chilling snow pile or finding something without a white blanket upon it resulted in Noctis reclining on Prompto’s lap. Though Prompto squirmed and pushed Noctis away, he lacked the strength to force his prince away. Noctis made sure every inch of his being was no longer touching the white hell before speaking his demands,”Ignis, cocoa. Gladio, jacket.”

“Behind you,”Ignis spoke blandly, holding onto two cups of hot chocolate. Within seconds, both escaped his grasp. Noctis evenly distributed his hands around the warm container, smiling as the cocoa’s warmth breathed onto his face. However, Prompto attempted to drink the contents in his cup, immediately yelling,”Ow, ow, ow!”

“Thanks, Ignis. Now Gladio…”

“Like hell.”

The brute may not have been all too cold, but his jacket was the only item of clothing keeping him that way. Gladiolus sat on a rock beside the blazing fire started minutes ago. As he took a sip of cocoa, Gladio watched as Noct’s royal advisor began to clean up the supplies necessary for making hot chocolate. Something about Ignis’ attire drew Gladio’s attention. Maybe it was the beige scarf draped around his collar that brightened his face or the slender Cashmere Pea Coat hanging just below Ignis’ thighs. All in all, Gladiolus never imagined himself falling for someone like Ignis.

“A picture would last far longer.”

Ignis’ glance merely caught Gladio as he cocked his head toward the boys. The cook smiled softly, chuckling as he took a warm cup of cocoa for himself. Ignis casually strolled over to his larger companion, sitting a bit closer than normal to obtain whatever extra warmth he could from Gladiolus. Though Ignis had been working beside the fire, an ice cold breeze nipped at his nose.

“Hey, are we just gonna sit here all day or what?” Gladiolus raised the question to divert his attention from Ignis. The question raised much more than just air as Prompto leapt up with a sudden burst of energy, tossing his nearly warm prince back into the damp snow.

“Noct, wanna build a snowma-ah...oh, whoops,”the sunshine boy’s energy quickly subsided as he extended a helping hand. Noctis stared at the hand for a few seconds. Thankfully, snow had yet to seep through his jackets. Noctis gripped Prompto’s hand tight, pulling the freckled man face first into the snow pile beside him. Prompto quickly jumped up, attempting to wipe his face clean. The snow bit at every one of his freckles, as though it was burning ice. Prompto spit fragments of dirt sprinkled snow, sighing with a disappointed tone,”Not cool, man. Not. Cool.”

On the other end of the fire, Gladiolus gasped for air in between bits of laughter. The man roared, slapping his knee twice. Gladio was just susceptible enough to miss a near perfect snowball smacking against his face. All laughter silenced.

Gladiolus wiped most of the snow off his face with one swipe of his hand. The behemoth glared at the obvious culprit currently retreating behind Noctis. For a split second, Prompto had thought it was a good idea, yet that feeling was long since past. Of course, Noctis was no longer the innocent child as he crafted a much larger snowball, mimicking the methods he had seen Prompto use seconds ago.

Prompto helplessly squealed,”Dude, don’t do it!”

“Take the dead one’s advise, kid.”

Noctis ignored Gladiolus just as he had Prompto, packing the small white ball with a bit more snow. At this point, the snowball could barely fit securely between the prince’s hands. Noctis stared at Gladio with a devilish grin, winding his arm back and releasing.

The brute was not pierced with the spherical white ball, and neither was the floor. Noctis’ face lost it’s cocky smile; he now sported an expression that was evenly mixed between shock and fear. Prompto wore that same face. Gladiolus glanced toward Ignis as regret contorted his facial features. Gladio had certainly dodged the snowball, quite an amazing leap of faith into a heap of white snow that splashed across both Noctis and Prompto. Though he was not rejoicing or attacking the two men for their foolery, and neither Prompto nor Noctis complained about the snow across their clothes, for the snowball Gladiolus dodged hit Ignis directly in his face.

The impact of the snowball threw Ignis’ glasses clean off. Ignis barely flinched, staring at the fire pit. The innocent bystander let out a slow exhale as he brushed bits of snow off his bruised face. As the snow splattered across his face, small red marks became visible, and Ignis felt every last one of them. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Certainly not a question he could answer, but definitely one he would get revenge for. As Ignis stood, all three men fled the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to continue the idea but lost interest after leaving it sit for so long. Sorry!


End file.
